Zoila Grimaldi
“We are all farsighted, we give importance to those things that are far from us, while neglecting the things that are close to us... only to realize their value later when they are out-of-reach again...” - Ai Yazawa, Nana, Vol. 1 Zoila Erina Grimaldi is the middle daughter between Lorenzo Grimaldi and Gianna Ameglio, and the younger sister to Ammiana and the older sister to Hersilia and the older half-sister to Camilla and Laura. Due to her marriage to Lucius Leggièri, and is the adopted mother to Prudence and twins Tiberius and Telesilla. She also helped raised her niece Eva and nephews Ambrose and Giovanni. Backstory Personality Zoila is a glamorous, stern, proud, and sometimes haughty, but still softhearted witch, devout to the her family. She follows the rules of the Magical World but is also willing to break them, to protect her family. Although she often abuses and kills Hersilia, Zoila genuinely loves and cares about her; one of her greatest fears is losing her forever. Despite her devotion to the the her home world Thule, Zoila has standards about certain things and even took Lucius Leggièri's daughter away because she was afraid that he might harm her because the baby was not a male heir. Zoila is willing to always do the right thing, proven when despite her aversion to humans, she and her family, summoned a tornado to lure them all to the local High to protect them from the amendment death. Zoila is also the one who comforted Eva the best after her breakup with Sebastien D'Aureville, showing that she's also able to be emphatic and maternal to her niece. She considers herself an oath breaker and an abomination because She loves her family more than the Thule and the Magical World. Zoila often acts as the disciplinarian and head of the household, since her fun-loving sister Hersilia takes a much more relaxed approach to being her niece and nephew's guardian. One of her most defining traits is her maternal soul. Zoila cares deeply for children. She considers Eva a daughter and would kill anyone who tried to take Ambrose and Giovanni from her. She also has developed an attachment for Leticia after she took her from her father. She once used magic to protect Sebastien from his father and saved a bunch of young witches after Lucius Leggièri tried to poison them out of spite. As a child, she hero worshiped her father even though he murdered her mother, beat his wife, mistress, and children, Zoila always loved him and doesn't speak bad about him. Appearance Zoila is a middle-aged woman with reddish blonde hair, brown eyes, and a glamorous fashion style that resembles that of an old Hollywood movie star - elegant necklaces, fur, and sunglasses. Zoila is not shy about admitting how attractive she is, often openly taking pride in her combination of beauty and brains; allowing her to flirt/seduce men without any nerves or fear of rejection. Her makeup includes pink lipstick and black mascara, and she is regularly seen with her golden cigarette holder. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Mediumship Individuals Powers * [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Control']] especially over water and ice. ** Liquid Surveillance Communication is a power in which she can communicate with anyone in the world wherever there is water or any form of liquid whether it has mixed with other substance or not. As long as the water or liquid is more dominant, the power is possible to be used. ** Manipulate the properties of water. *** Viscosity Manipulation ** [[Motor-Skill Manipulation|'Motor-Skill Manipulation']] by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. *** Internal Rupturing ** [[Healing |'Healing Water']] ** Water Absorption ''can absorb water in all its forms from the atmosphere, bodies of water or living creatures, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. ** ''Ice Manipulation can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. * Telepathy Possessions * Relationships ''Zoila Grimaldi/relationships'' Etymology * Zoila is the feminine form of Zoilo which is the Spanish and Galician form of Zoilus is from the Greek name Ζωιλος (Zoilos), allegedly derived from ζωός (zoós) "alive, living" (compare Zoe, Zoticus). This was the name of a classical Greek Cynic philosopher notorious for unfairly harsh criticism. Other famous bearers include an Indo-Greek king of the 2nd century BC and a saint martyred in Córdoba, Spain during the persecutions of the Roman emperor Diocletian. * Erina was originally a Swiss-Italian variant of Irene, its modern usage in Switzerland might be influenced by the name of the flower erinus alpinus, known in English as "fairy foxglove", "starflower" and "alpine balsam". ** Irene is from Greek Ειρηνη (Eirene), derived from a word meaning "peace". This was the name of the Greek goddess who personified peace, one of the ‘Ωραι (Horai). It was also borne by several early Christian saints. The name was common in the Byzantine Empire, notably being borne by an 8th-century empress, who was the first woman to lead the empire. She originally served as regent for her son, but later had him killed and ruled alone. * Grimaldi is from the given name Grimaldo which is the Spanish and Italian form of Grimwald which is from the Germanic elements grim "mask" and wald "power, leader, ruler". Trivia * She is associated with X (10) which is in reference to the Tarot card the Wheel of Fortune along with her sisters Hersilia and Ammiana and her then three year old niece Eva. ** She is also independently associated with the Page of Swords. * Her familiar is a Cu Sidhe named Wolfberry Vinegar. * Out of her sisters, she represents the heart. * Zoila likes contact sport and movies. * Zoila loves babies because they do not disappoint or leave. They have sweet-smelling heads, and have plump, juicy flesh. * She is allergic to poppies. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Dark Witches Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:St. Denebola students Category:Halfbloods Category:Delta Zeta Phi Category:The Circle Category:House of Grimaldi Category:The Great Family Category:Ameglio family Category:Recurring characters Category:Spring Triangle teachers